The Generation Loop
by Encendrel
Summary: When you're half asleep in chemistry class, you have to do SOMETHING to keep yourself awake. Not my best work. Summary unrelated.


**Definitely not my best work.**

**In which characters are written as the siblings of their parents.**

**I know, right?**

**What the fuck.**

**...So are we doing this?**

**I don't own Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei**

* * *

If there was anything Yotsuba Tatsuya cared about, it was family.

From his sisters, Miya and Maya, to his father, Genzou, even reaching to his soon to be brother, Saegusa Koichi.

He was the eldest, but he was also the Yotsuba's "Dirty Little Secret".

In an age where humans were desperate to research magic and gain the upper hand, someone like him, who had a mysterious power, to regenerate or destroy anything, would be subject to who knows how many tests, moral or immoral.

In fact, the only reason he wasn't sitting in some lab, was because of his father.

Just as his family protected him, he wanted to protect his family.

So he would get stronger.

No matter what, no harm would come to them.

With his two "ultimate magics", Regrowth and Decomposition, he would destroy anyone who dared attack the Yotsuba.

With his ever persistent "Elemental Sight", he would never miss dangers to the ones he cared for.

That was how it was supposed to go, anyways.

* * *

**Taipei, 2062. During World War III**

Maya walked around the streets.

"What do you think, Koichi-kun?"

Koichi smiled at his fiancee. "It's pretty nice in Taipei, I think. It was nice that the Magic Community would sponsor this trip."

Maya seemed to ponder something. "Ah, maybe I should send pictures to onee-chan..."

Koichi frowned. "Not for Tatsuya as well?" Koichi considered the seventeen-year old his best friend, and they had shared many laughs together.

Even though, no one was supposed to know of Tatsuya's existence, Koichi would always take a chance to visit the boy.

His miracle ability aside, Tatsuya was someone he knew would always come to their defense.

"I feel that nii-sama can see this, anyways..." Maya said. "Besides. i can show him, too, if he wants to see it."

"That sounds great."

They continue to walk, but the streets start to seem lonelier and less crowded, despite Taipei being such a bustling city.

"Hm, what happened to all the peop- What the hell!?"

Strange men in black begin to surround the pair.

Their magic hadn't been completely developed yet, so it would be hard to fight back.

Maya uses what would later become Meteor Stream, but she isn't knowledgeable about vitals, and they get out with holes in relatively unimportant locations.

The perpetrators begin to attack.

* * *

Tatsuya and Miya sit on chairs, eating ice cream.

Tatsuya slowly savors the flavor of mint, but Miya seems to almost chomp down on the cone.

"Slow down, Miya." He chuckles. "You'll get sick."

"That's not true! Why don't I get sick when I eat vegetables then?"

Tatsuya laughs at the absurdity of the question, but decides to consult a wristwatch.

"Oh, Miya, Otou-sama is expecting us. We should leave."

"Yes, nii-sama." They stand.

_Hmm._ Tatsuya activated his "Elemental Sight". _I haven't checked up on them yet._

* * *

_Damn... _Koichi thinks. He growls as he sinks to the ground. The perpetrator's assault is constant, but Koichi insists on trying to protect his fiancee.

_I think I'm going down soon._ Various lacerations cover his body. The enemy uses painful tools like whips and screws instead of traditional weapons.

A large screw flies towards his face, and he screams.

His right eye has been almost gouged out. He can feel the rusty screw shifting around his optic nerve.

The enemy grabs Maya, and despite all her fighting, they begin to carry her off-

-only to suddenly disappear.

Koichi realizes that only one person would have been able to do this, but he's more interested in catching the falling Maya, ignoring his own battered state.

After ensuring her comfort, he realizes that his phone is ringing.

"Yes?" He asks suspiciously, but finds himself relieved soon after.

"Can you get as close as you can to Maya? I can practically feel your injuries, but I think I can only do this once."

Koichi complies.

He has no idea that Tatsuya will go through immense pain, possibly to the point of collapse.

No one does. Tatsuya wants to worry about others, so he hides his own weakness.

* * *

Miya jumps back when Tatsuya suddenly screams, clutching his right eye with both hands.

They're almost home, under the cool shade and what used to be the quiet of an abandoned neighborhood.

"Ahh... That was worse than I thought it would be..." He suddenly mutters.

He's feeling dizzy.

Strange men in black appear.

Tatsuya moves to protect Miya, only to realize he can't.

As in, he can't move, at all.

As he blacks out, he does nothing more than worry.

* * *

Miya shrinks back in fear. Her brother has suddenly collapsed, so the twelve-year old her has no idea what to do.

However, the black-clad men just completely ignore her, grabbing Tatsuya and vanishing.

She runs back to the Yotsuba House as fast as she can.

* * *

Saegusa Koichi enters the Yotsuba house to tell Genzou about the recent events, one day afterwards.

Maya goes to see her older twin sister.

"Ah, hello, Koichi." Genzou gives a long sigh.

"Genzou-sama, you seem... tired." Koichi can see the bags under Genzou's eyes as he looks down at Koichi.

A scream of outrage sounds from the other room.

"Koichi, I must ask, did Tatsuya call you recently?"

"Yes, he used 'Regrowth' to heal my wounds... Why?" Koichi asks, unsure.

"Tatsuya... My son... My son has been kidnapped."

At hearing this, Koichi also wants to scream in outrage, but he keeps it down and asks, "How!?"

"Do you know the requirements for using 'Regrowth'? Surely, you are his friend, he must have told you.

"Tatsuya said that he had to see back in the Eidos up to 24 hours... But he said nothing else."

Genzou closes his eyes. "Of course he wouldn't tell you everything... That's just how he is, isn't it?"

"How he is what, Genzou-sama?"

"Koichi, to use 'Regrowth', Tatsuya does have to look back at a target's Eidos up to 24 hours... But in doing so, he feels all the pain that the target has felt, except the effect is multiplied by one-hundred for each second he accesses information."

"..._what._" Part of Koichi wants to punch Tatsuya for not telling something so crucial, but the rational part of him remembers that Tatsuya is currently missing.

Genzou continued. "...Tatsuya was captured after collapsing on the street. Surely you can understand what this means?"

_...no._

But that would mean... _All my fault..._

___All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault...__All my fault..._

The words repeated on and on in his head.

* * *

The next day, they had located Tatsuya in the Kunlunfang institute.

* * *

The day after that, the entire Yotsuba clan, or at least those combat ready, storm the lab. They first find and collect Tatsuya.

* * *

Tatsuya's state is pitiful. He hasn't eaten for three days. He hasn't slept for three days. He has apparently used "Regrowth" to keep changes from drugs from altering him forever.

However, he didn't have enough energy to keep healing everything else.

If he had that kind of energy on him, the lab wouldn't be on the map anymore.

40 percent of his liver.

18 percent of his bone mass.

56 percent of his blood.

15 percent of his heart.

80 percent of his lungs.

Even 5% of his brain had been stolen away.

It had been at least two days since they had been removed, and whenever members of the clans found said organs around the lab, they had been rendered useless through chemicals and other experiments.

Genzou is in a rage, preparing to raze the building, but-

"Wait, Otou-sama. Let me do this."

"Tatsuya, can't you see what they did to you? For the Yots-"

"Otou-sama, over the three days I was in there, I have developed a fear..."

He coughed up blood, which was probably an extreme problem, considering how much he had lost.

"So please, let me alleviate them, this one time."

"...Fine. But, Tatsuya..."

"Yes, father?"

"Please, if you don't worry about yourself, then you're hurting others anyways..."

"I see. Thank you."

* * *

At that point, the war was coming to a close.

Dahan, the new independent nation, was slowly eaten from the inside out.

High ranking officials would claim they had seen a "Spectre", and disappear no less than two days later.

Lower ranking officials would just plain disappear.

Soldiers and researchers would claim to have seen "Mahesvara", a Hindu deity associated with the beginning and end of the world.

They disappeared too.

In the end, what little amount of Dahan remained not an empty shell, collapsed into chaos, to be absorbed by the Great Asian Alliance.

And the Yotsuba became known as "Untouchable", after the spectre that eluded a whole nation.

* * *

"Koichi... Did I ever tell you what fear I realized in that place?"

"No, you didn't, Tatsuya."

Saegusa Koichi and Yotsuba Tatsuya.

They eventually reconciled, though it was mainly just Koichi apologizing out of the guilt he wasn't supposed to feel.

"Now" was twenty or so years into the future.

"I feared that I would leave without a trace... What do you think?"

"I really can't believe you would think that. You're the head of the Yotsuba, you know. And you haven't aged a day past 17." Koichi frowned.

Tatsuya had decided that his condition would only continually get worse.

And so, for his natural life span, he would only keep reversing the current, on and on.

Genzou had died of natural causes, later in life. It wasn't something that Tatsuya would have regrets about, though.

"Well, I don't think my being head of the Yotsuba compares to you starting a family..."

After all, the Yotsuba would always remain hidden in the shadows.

Watched by the legendary "Immortal Guardian of Night", the Yotsuba remained the strongest force in the nation.

"Speaking of familes, did you know? Miya's son looks exactly like you!

* * *

**...And cut.**

**Any thoughts?**

**I made this just as enjoyment, but it turned angsty all of a sudden O.O**

**But it was a good ending, so that's all that matters.**

**Though, when it comes to magic research during World War III, any advantage would be needed.**

**And obtaining a "person who can destroy anything" would definitely be an upper hand for Dahan.**

**It was before the time of skill and specifics, so Tatsuya was accepted as just "being powerful".**


End file.
